All the One-shots
by BlacktwinWhitetwin
Summary: A collection of one-shots we write when we have writers block! Most are cracked in some way.
1. Chapter 1: Blender

**A certain Frenchman snuck down the streets of his capital city in what he imagined to be a sneaky manner. A dark shadow detached itself from the wall not too far behind and began to follow the blond. **

**As I'm sure you already know, we are following France. The shadow is one, United Kingdom of Great Britain and North Ireland.**

**England had begun to be concerned when his frenemy hadn't been paying attention in meetings or attempting to grope England, but being the tsundere that he is, he decided to stalk France instead of asking him right out. Thus, this after-dark sneaking around in Paris.**

**Light bounced from the streetlamps onto long blond hair as Francis ducked through a doorway. England followed cautiously, worried about what he might find. What he saw surprised him more than he expected. France was flirting with a kitchen appliance. Not just any appliances mind you, a blender. England stared for only a moment before marching up to the Frenchman and slapping him across the face.**

"**You ignore me for a blender of all things, you bloody wanker? We're through!" With that the Brit left in a huff. France looked shocked for a moment before turning back to the blender. **

"**I don't need him anymore, he never makes me juice. You'll never leave me right blender dearest?"**


	2. Chapter 2: Bored

**This one is for Cinnominbubble9 who is awesome! Read her story, she's great!**

Canada was bored, and anyone who knows Canada, knows that interesting things can happen when he gets that way. Today was one of those days that Canada was sick and tired of being ignored and wanted to do something about it. The blond was lounging around his house looking for something to do, rather unsuccessfully I might add. Suddenly an idea struck him. With a grin reminiscent of France, the little Canadian got of his couch and left his house.

*At America's house*

Canada giggled quietly as he moved the hamburger his brother had just set down on the coffee table. After depositing the food on the other side of the room, he leaned against a door frame and waited for the fun to begin. He didn't have to wait long; America came into the room with a drink in one hand and his phone in the other. He set his phone down and reached for his hamburger, only to not find it. The man looked up in confusion and spotted the resting place of his snack.

"Silly hamburger! Do you not want me to eat you?" America used a British accent and he spoke for the burger as he picked it up.

"Of course I want you to eat me mister America!" Alfred squeaked out. Matthew smiled at his brother from the couch. He watched him out of the corner of his eye as he moved the American's drink to sit on top of the TV. Alfred shoved the entire burger into his mouth and turned around. His blue eyes landed on the empty spot on the table and his brow furrowed.

"Didn't I already...?" His statement trailed off as he looked around the room and located his soft drink. Matthew giggled and turned the TV on. His brother jumped as a loud action movie turned on. The American turned the volume down, and Canada changed the language to German. A battle soon followed between the two; Canada changing the languages and channels, America trying to keep it on one channel, not too concerned about the language. Finally America gave up and settled down on the couch to watch a cooking show in Chinese. Leaving his brother for now, Matthew went into the kitchen. There, he removed all the fast food from the fridge and replaced it with scones he had stolen from England. He took the junk food from the pantry and hid it in the oven. He took out the cupcakes he had brought with him and set them neatly on the counter. Last step, he dripped fake blood on the counter then covered himself in flour. With another giggle, Canada dropped a frying pan into the metal sink. The resounding crash brought America to his feet and into the kitchen in a heartbeat. He took in his kitchen quickly, his panicky eyes resting briefly on the cupcakes on the counter before settling on Canada.

"Who?" America questioned. Matthew cringed for a second before whispering,

"It's all your fault." Alfred's face paled and his eyes darted to the cupcakes and blood on the counter.

"M-Mattie? What's my fault? C'mon bro, I didn't do anything this time!" He walked over to the counter and picked up one of the cupcakes, sniffing at it tentatively. Matthew pointed to the cupcake wordlessly. America's eyes widened and he dropped the cupcake, his hands covering his mouth.

"Oh god, England!" He raced for the phone and hurriedly dialed the Brit's number. Matthew heard Arthur pick up the phone before America started shouting at him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER YOU IDIOT?!" He continued to scream at the Englishman until Arthur decided he had enough and hung up. By this time poor Alfred was really freaking out. Matthew decided to take pity on him, so he tapped America on the shoulder. The blond whipped around and held his arm up in a defensive position.

"No Mattie, don't hurt me for what that Limey did to you!" Matthew smiled and wiped the flour off his glasses and face. America's jaw hit the floor and he sputtered like a landed fish.

"I'm sorry Alfred, but I was bored and hadn't heard from you in a while." The Canadian shook most of the flour out of his hair and onto the floor. He saw the look on his brother's face and ran out the door, laughing as he went, America's outraged shouts echoing in his ears.

**Hello hello! So this probably won't be updated very often, unless you people want us to write more of these! If you want, leave us a review, you can also suggest characters, pairings, events, songs or pictures for us to write a one-shot for.** **Cya next time! **


	3. Chapter 3: Civilized?

**Heyyoo, I have returned! Sorry for the hiatus... This is a PruCan oneshot I wrote while trying to write another chapter of TvsT (which is not dead by the way). It's my attempt at fluff! Read on dear friends.**

**Civilized?**

Normally Prussia shied away from domestic if he could help it. He didn't mind cuddling with his Birdie in their living room or even sneaking kisses while Matthew made pancakes, but he always felt the need to do something wild and startling in public, like putting Birdie on his shoulders and running around a store. He decided to behave a little bit more civilized for Canada today, seeing as it was their anniversary.

Prussia stretched and fell out of bed with a groan and a thump. He lay on the floor for a minute waiting for the sting to leave his shoulder blades as Canada peeked over the edge of the bed to see what had happened. Matthew's blond hair was a tangle of curls and he didn't have his glasses on so he was squinting down at the other man.

"Did you fall again Gil?" Prussia rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Nein Birdie, I just decided the floor looked more comfortable so I teleported." Canada's nose wrinkled at the sarcasm in his lover's voice.

"You don't have to be rude, I just asked a question." He put his glasses on and swung his feet over the side of the bed.

Prussia chuckled, "Ask a stupid question, get a sarcastic answer!" He rolled to his feet and raced Canada to the closet they shared. When Gilbert surrendered the shower to Matt for once that's when he started to get suspicious. Gilbert, being his awesome self, didn't notice the look the blond shot him. While Canada was showering, Prussia skidded down halls and jumped down the staircase in an effort to get breakfast made before Canada came down. After turning on the stereo in the kitchen, the albino made pancakes from scratch, finishing just as he heard the shower turn off. Hurriedly he plated the steaming food and set the table with two jugs of maple syrup just to be safe.

When Canada came down a few minutes later he found the albino seated at the table staring longingly at the pancakes in the centre.

Matt chuckled, "Why didn't you just start?" Prussia looked up.

"I wanted to wait for you!" So Canada sat down and they both dug into the food eagerly.

"You're getting a lot better at making these, Gil, I'm impressed!" Prussia smirked.

"Well I am awesome! It's only right that I would make fantastic pancakes too." Matthew laughed and cleaned up the dishes, telling Prussia to go take a shower.

An hour later found the two nations in a grocery store trying to decide on something for dinner. Prussia was sneaking things into the cart like Alfredo sauce, ground beef and excessive amounts of garlic, while Canada was picking up things like meat sauce, noodles and onions. After twenty unsuccessful minutes Prussia looked at the basket and decided on a game, his previous challenge to himself forgotten.

"I'm gonna make something awesome using all the ingredients in this basket!" He declared loudly, posing in the middle of the frozen food isle. A young mother pushed her cart with two kids inside around him and told him to do it someplace else.

"I'm just too awesome for you to handle!" He shouted at the lady as Canada grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"Let's just go home now ok?" Prussia noticed the look on the smaller man's face and his crimson eyes softened.

"Alright Birdie, sorry I got carried away." Matthew just nodded with his closed-eye smile and pulled him towards the check-out.

Later that evening, after an afternoon of playing video games on the Wii and PlayStation, Prussia set up to make dinner. He emptied the bags and stared in mild despair at the random assortment of items on the counter. He was so engrossed in his planning that he didn't know Matthew had come up behind him until a pair of smaller arms wrapped around his waist and a face pressed into his back between his shoulderblades.

'What's up with you today?' Matthew's voice vibrated through Gilbert's back. The albino turned around and wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

'I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, liebling.' Gil almost managed to keep his voice steady while asking. He felt Canada chuckle lightly.

"You let me shower first, you made breakfast yourself, and now you are trying to make dinner too." Prussia sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What else am I supposed to do?!" He exclaimed with slight frustration,

"It's our anniversary; I wanted to make it special…" He trailed off; still staring at the four bulbs of garlic they had gotten at the store. Canada leaned up and pecked his lover on the lips.

"It's always special because I have you!" Matthew smiled happily and Prussia melted happily. He kissed Matt then broke away and grabbed the phone.

"Screw cooking let's order out and cuddle all night!"

Canada smiled, this was his Prussia.

**Aaaaanndd? What did you think? If anyone ever ends up reading this, drop me a comment, let me know if I should post more fluff in the future! I do have a plot for a cute (I think) FrUk fic so ya know, let me know if you're interested! Also, readers of TvsT, there will be a notice up shortly explaining our plans for it so keep an eye out. Catch you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: America's Jam

**Double update all the way! This one is short and kinda dumb but it was fun to write (****^_^) Enjoy!**

"Situation critical! Oh oh oh it's critical!" America sang, more like shouted, along with the song at the top of his lungs.

"Don't you go messing with me again!" He pointed dramatically at the TV, before turning around to dance to the rest of the song while Tony watched in amusement.

"Fucking Limey." The grey alien didn't look up from his phone.

"No Tony, I can't go see Iggy until my jam is done!" The American grooved past his friend into the kitchen and messed around for a minute before running back into the living room.

"Tony! The situation really is critical! My jam got messed up!" The alien heaved a huge sigh and went into the kitchen where America now stood in front of a double boiler.

"See dude? This batch didn't seal right! My precious strawberry jam is ruined!" Tony rolled his eyes at his over dramatic nation.

**Points for effort! Hehe review if you like, I'd like it if you did!**


End file.
